


Fast and Furious F-ing Families

by sellyoursoulforagoodname



Series: F&F Stuff [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: F/M, It's a trainwreck and a half that isn't that great, but I'm having fun writing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellyoursoulforagoodname/pseuds/sellyoursoulforagoodname
Summary: OKAY, this is a sequel/rewrite of my original fic so that I can expand it to include F8. What if the Torettos had another sister? What if she was in a relationship with someone that they ABSOLUTELY did not expect? Rating for language and I own nothing as usual.





	1. NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  Okay, the original plan was to use this spot as a bulleted list of the differences in this universe, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out a good way to make the original fic line up with this new one that I had already had some written for. Instead, what is going to happen is that the first two chapters are the same as the old one since they're gonna be the setup; things will change after that. From the third chapter on it'll be basically a new story with some bits pulled from the old one that still work towards this story. Pretty much just ignore the old timeline for this AU and regard this one as a new AU. Does that make sense? I sure hope so. Chapters for this one will start going up either later tonight or tomorrow. I've got a  _decent_  amount written so far, and just a heads up this ain't gonna be long.


	2. Chapter 2

Something neither Dom nor Mia ever talked about around Brian was the fact that they had another sibling, a sister. The old team, Letty, Vince, Leon, and Jessie, knew, but after everything that had happened with Brian being a cop they were worried about telling him. Shade Toretto had run off with a guy she'd fallen hard for the moment he'd rolled into their garage needing to change a spark plug in his Maserati. This guy was the reason they hadn't told Brian.

His name was Deckard Shaw, and he was one of the most wanted men in the world. As an ex-black ops agent, Shaw was a force to be reckoned with. Especially since his own people decided he'd outgrown his use and tried to have him killed.

Shade had joined him on his less-than-legal adventures, and the two had been together ever since. That was a year before Brian had rolled into the shop asking for a "tuna sandwich, no crust."

She kept in touch fairly regularly, especially after they had to flee the country. Shade was always the one to call them, never the other way around. As much as the United States government wanted to arrest the Torettos and their team, Shade's wanted status easily outshined theirs. Her association with Shaw had landed her on the top of the world's most wanted list right next to him.

Through their conversations via burner phones and payphones, both Dom and Mia had tried to convince their little sister to leave Shaw, that he was too dangerous for even her to be around. Shade had none of that. She proved that they were absolutely devoted to one another by remaining by his side; he returned the favor by risking his life to save hers when she'd been pinned down by the police and unable to make a getaway. Her siblings let go of the topic after hearing that. After all, it was the Toretto way to protect your family with everything, and Shaw had done just that.

Brian wasn't oblivious to the fact that every other week, Mia would disappear for a few hours. He knew that she was doing something private, and trusted her not to put her family in danger with whatever it was. That didn't stop the curiosity from nagging him, though. He'd once walked into the bedroom when he thought she'd been out and heard the tail-end of a conversation with someone. It had sounded like Mia was begging whoever it was to come home. That instance was harder to let go of, but he managed it nonetheless.

Shade, on the other hand, was quite happy with her life with Shaw. Since joining him, she'd change her last name to separate herself from her family to keep even more heat from the police from crashing down on them. She'd taken the name Shade Torrence. It was similar enough that she didn't feel too cut off from her family, but different enough to keep people from realizing who she really was.

To be honest, Shade wasn't exactly sure if Deckard even remembered that she was actually related to the infamous street racing family that had had to flee Brazil after stirring up a hornets' nest with the cops there. That kind of thing simply didn't matter to him. Those criminals didn't interfere with their business, so they didn't bother to investigate them further.

Deckard's brother, Owen, was an interesting character, though. His driving skills were on par with Shade's, and that was a rare thing. The only other person that could consistently match her for skill was Dominic. Needless to say, she feared what would happen if her brother were to meet Deckard's. The pissing contest that would ensue was sure to be deadly.

The man never set quite right with Shade. He seemed too reckless when compared to his brother, too eager to kill when it truly wasn't necessary. Owen was in charge of his own ring of crime that she and Deckard had no part in, but her Shaw still kept in touch with him much like she did with her own family. It was actually kind of cute the way Deckard always got protective of Owen when he did something particularly stupid.

A fine example of which being when he decided to steal the components to make a weapon that could wipe out a city's power for 24 hours.

She and Deckard both had tried to persuade him out of it by saying it was too big of a job for his little crew. It hadn't worked. He'd argued with them with the counter of saying they'd never met his crew. Imagine Shade's surprise when she learned months later that a member of his crew had been none other than Letty Ortiz, complete with total amnesia.

They were together when they learned of Owen's fate from the heist.

Shade grinned at her long-time lover as they  _clinked_  their champagne glasses together in celebration of their 10-year anniversary of being together. They'd never gotten formally married, but anyone that knew them knew that they might as well be.

"To ten years with the most beautiful street racer the world has ever seen," that familiar, British-accented voice announced as he smiled back at her.

"And to ten years with the smartest criminal I've ever had the honor of hearing about," she countered.

Earlier that day, he'd given her one of the seven Lykan Hypersports in the world, bought fair and square with a portion of the money he'd earned from a recent job. Shade had automatically gone to inspect its cherry red exterior while fangirling over the car with Deckard grinning as he watched. Similarly, Shade had gifted him with a white Audi A8 that he'd been putting off getting for himself.

"I love you, Shade," he stated quietly, bringing her back to the present and away from the expensive cars that were sitting in their personal garage.

They were currently having a private dinner in their house—for now, seeing as how they were always on the run—that he'd surprised her with upon returning from picking up the cars.

Their most recent job had left them tired after straining to complete it before their anniversary, but they'd done it. It hadn't been a particularly clean one, though. Several people had died in the resulting explosions and whatnot. Not that they particularly cared.

"And I love you, Deck," she replied honestly. Shade rubbed familiar circles on the back of his hand as she held it resting on the table.

It was obvious that they were going to lean across the table to share a kiss when their front door suddenly banged open. Automatically, both criminals pulled guns from under the table to point at the intruder though their other hands remained touching. Shade's gun fell only moments later when she recognized one of their crew standing in the doorway.

Deckard obviously didn't share her relaxation since his gun remained pointing firmly at the man's head. "What part of 'we are not to be disturbed even if the world is ending' did you not understand?" he growled.

"Deck," Shade warned. "I doubt he would be here if it wasn't something vital. Am I correct, Mr. Trask?"

"Y-yes, ma'am," he stuttered. "Sir, i-it's your brother . . ."

"Owen? What about him? Last I heard he was pulling that stupid job in Spain." The confusion was clear in his voice.

"Hobbs got to him; he's under police watch in the hospital. From what I could get, he's in bad shape."

" _What?_ " Shade gasped.

"Where is he?" Deckard demanded coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

It took nothing short of a small war to get to the younger Shaw, and what they found served to piss the elder off infinitely more than he already was. Owen was laid up in a bed unconscious with scarring—it'd taken a couple weeks to actually  _find_  him—from burns covering his neck. Shade wasn't sure she wanted to know what was still hidden by those bandages. The cowering nurses informed them that it was unlikely he would ever wake. Even if he did, he would be paralyzed from the waist down.

"Rest, little brother, while I settle your one last score," Deckard promised before walking to the door where Shade was waiting. "We're going to find the bastards that did this," he vowed to her.

"I know, Deck. We'll make this right," Shade replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Then let's go."

Their exit was fittingly dramatic with him giving a guy a grenade and Shade kicking him back into a chair so that he fell backwards behind a desk before it exploded. They casually left the building to climb into a Maserati he'd had stashed away somewhere. Shade gently rested her hand on his while he shifted gears.

"I still love you, Deck," Shade muttered. She was unsure if she actually wanted him to hear that at the present moment.

He glanced over to her and sighed. His hand turned over to hold hers. "I know, and I love you. Always have."

She only nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Here marks the beginning of the new stuff. True to the last version, the chapters may be super short based on where I feel the break fits most naturally. As usual, I hope you enjoy the nonsense that came to my mind despite the fact that it's not an example of my best writing, but I had fun writing it so what the hell. Let me know whatcha think, and feel free to shoot ideas my way. Who knows? Maybe I'll be struck with inspiration.

The next morning, the pair found themselves pouring over documents to plan the incursion to the DSS headquarters. Shade was pinning down the weak points in the building security when she noticed that her lover had abruptly stopped what he was doing in favor of gazing at her. It was the concern scrawled across his features that prompted her to ask, "What is it, Deck?"

"You know you mean the world to me, right?" he responded with a question of his own.

"What?" was the only word she could force out. That question was almost always followed by something she  _absolutely_  didn't want to hear.

"I don't want you anywhere near this operation."

"You're not doing this on your own," she was immediately arguing. "It's too dangerous. There are too many variables."

"I handled worse back in the day, love," he sighed. "Us arguing about it isn't going to change my mind."

"It's suicide to waltz in there alone!"

"Which is exactly why I don't want you involved! Jesus, Shade, do you have any idea what losing you would do to me? You way what these people did to my brother! I can't risk something like that happening to you too!"

That served to get her a bit riled up. "Deckard, that's exactly why you're not doing this alone! Owen had an entire  _team_  and look at what happened. I gave up  _everything_  I knew to be with you! What the  _hell_  makes you think I'm just going to let you run off to die alone on some fucking revenge mission? We  _swore-"_  She was silenced by his lips on hers, but by that point she was so inflamed that she just roughly shoved him away. "I  _know_  you didn't think that would actually work," she spat.

"Not really, but it was worth a shot," he shrugged. "Listen, Shade, when have I ever asked you to sit something out?" At her silence, he prompted, " _When_ , Shade?"

With a huff and an eye roll she admitted, "Never."

"Just this once, Shade." Brown eyes stared pleadingly into blue ones. "Stay on the sidelines."

Seeing that her lover had firmly made up his mind and that there was no way he was going to back down short of an act of a god she didn't necessarily believe in, Shade relented. "You get two weeks; then I'm coming after you."

Little did she know that he'd actually expected her to give him a shorter deadline. The fourteen days actually gave him time to come up with some contingency plans. "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

It ended up only being one week before she saw Deckard's face plastered all over the police databases she'd been monitoring. The reports, much to her outrage, were all saying that he'd been captured in Los Angeles and was currently in custody in the States. Ten minutes of frantic hacking later, Shade read the absolute worst news she could have read. One report had the specifics of his capture, and lo and behold it was Dominic Toretto and co. that helped apprehend the man after he laid siege on their family. It was mentioned once later in the report that it was also the Torettos that were responsible for the capture of a critically injured Owen Shaw.

Meaning that they were the ones Deckard had gone after. He probably hadn't even realized that they were her siblings since she only kept in touch over the phone due to the way she and Deckard flirted with the wrong side of the law. Well, more like Shade fucked it through the wall, but they didn't know that.

And he'd been caught and arrested.

Leaving her to scramble to figure out what to do.

 _Wonderful_.


End file.
